Pokemon Love Story: Rising Revolution
by CleverFoxRavenGrayson
Summary: After leaving the den for the first time to live on his own, Ace, a fourteen year old eevee, accidently evolves into a Jolteon, befriends a vaporeon, has a strange encounter with a flame Pokémon, and starts a journey of his own! Will Ace make a bigger impact on the Pokémon race than her could ever imagine? Rated T for slightly suggestive themes. My first FanFiction ever!
1. Accidents and Evolution

Chapter 1: Accidental Evolution

Tan paws thrummed on the ground. His heart pounding with a wild fear, Ace stumbled through the forest.

*_pant pant* I think I lost him. _

Ace scrambled forward, digging his claws in to grip the ground better. He threw a glance behind his shoulder to see if he could spot his pursuer. The moment he turned his head he felt his body collide with something tall and hard, a rock of some sort.

"Ouch." Ace grunted. Rolling over, Ace got to his paws. He stretched. _Ugh I have to be more careful._

Ever sense Ace had left his family, in a forest farther off, he's had had nothing but problems. Last night he'd been so exhausted he had just flopped down on the first pile of leaves he saw. Only to wake up in the morning to find me was in the middle a Haunter's territory.

That was one of the only down sides to being an Eevee, you have a huge disadvantage to two things, Ghost types and Fighting types.

_Stupid Haunter he's not the king of the forest._ Ace thought. _If I weren't an Eevee I'd clobber him. _Ace shook himself, letting his ears flop around. _Huh? Why do I feel so different? _

Ace let his head drop and he studied his paws.

"What the heck, my paws are tan not yellow!" Ace shook himself again. _Nope not dreaming_.

It was then that he finally looked at what he had crashed into. Sure enough it was a thunder stone. Down side number two to being an Eevee, you evolve instantly, whether you like it or not, if you touch a: fire stone, water stone, or thunder stone.

_So that means I'm a Jolteon now. _Ace studied himself carefully.

Long yellow spikes stunted up from his paws and jagged white spines made a sort of ruff around his neck. His eye color had changed too, his ability, even his type, all gone in the changes of evolution. Suddenly he remembered.

_Haunter!_ Ace nimbly dashed behind the thunder stone. _I should be safe behind here. _He thought.

Seconds later Haunter floated by, in hot pursuit of finding Ace. Ace sighed his relief. He was safe, for now. Ace padded out from behind the stone. Now that he was a Jolteon he had new disadvantages, as well as new advantages. He counted them off, Ground types, Rock types, Grass types, just to name a few. His advantages were in Water types and Flying types. But that _was_ more advantages than when he was an Eevee.

_And more _disadvantages_ than when you were an Eevee. _He thought. _Err! Why'd I have to evolve!?_

**End Chapter **

* * *

**Sorry about how short this chapter is. Chapters will be longer as the story progresses.**

**~ CleverFox **


	2. Fire and Friends

Chapter 2: Fire and Friends

Ace wandered around the territory stiffing gingerly at every tree, rock, and bush that he came across.

_This is embarrassing. _He thought. _I never thought I'd be checking every bush just in case one held my disadvantage. _His mood was sour and it wasn't getting any better. _Stupid thunder stone, stupid Haunter, stupid trees. I'll never find a place to stay at this rate._

"This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Being a Jolteon stinks! I want to be an Eevee again! I want to be home where I don't have to check around every corner to make sure I'm safe!"

All at once Ace remembered another good thing about being at home. *_growl_* "Ugh… I'm so hungry! I need to find some berries; stat!"

Ace forgot to be wary; he forgot to sniff each bush thoroughly to make sure it didn't hold a predator. All his senses were focused on one thing. Food.

_Gotta find berries, gotta find berries, gotta find...huh?_ Ace lifted his head. His nose had touched something weird in his mad dash for food. Lifting his head from out of the bush he came eye to eye with a Vaporeon. Instinctively he his pelt sparked up, zapping the Vaporeon.

"Ouch!" she squealed. "What did you do that for!?" Her eyes blazed angrily and she was obviously going to hold a grudge.

"I'm sorry," Ace began. "I didn't mean to. I'm new to this whole Jolteon thing."

"Excuses, excuses." she growled. "How do I know to trust you?" Ace sighed.

It was obvious that this was one stubborn Vaporeon. Even more obvious that he wasn't going to get her to agree with him and understand his wild story!

"Look, I'm sorry ok? I was hungry and I let my stomach get the best of me." Ace confessed. "I was in a hurry, I just left home a couple of days ago and I've already made two pokémon mad." He shook his head. "I better go find somewhere where I can't mess things up."

With that Ace turned to his left and started off. _I can't believe myself. _Ace thought. His paws carried him a barely a few paw steps before he heard the Vaporeon call after him.

"What's your name Sparky?" Ace bristled. _Sparky?! Of all the…._ Then he stopped himself, maybe that Vaporeon wanted to make up! "Err… Ace, my name is Ace, not… Sparky." he stammered.

"So Ace," the Vaporeon began." that's your name then? All right Ace it is! My name's Shimmertail! Sorry we got off to such a rocky start."

"It's fine." Ace grunted, though in the back of his mind he was correcting himself that it was not all that fine, he decided to be polite. "How long have you been away from your family Shimmertail?"

"A week at least," Shimmertail answered. "Life is definitely harder living on your own."

Ace smiled. Finally someone who understood! "Hey! I have an idea want to travel and live together for a while? Maybe show me the ropes at least?" Ace asked.

"I guess so, you think like I do Sparky." Shimmertail chirped. "Come on I'll show you me den."

As Shimmertail led the way Ace followed, his ears flattened in displeasure. _Sparky, I guess I'm Sparky for a while, until she learns to respect me…_

Shimmertail turned a corner into a leaf-strewn clearing. She slipped into a small opening in a rock and led Ace down a long tunnel into a small roomy opening.

"Wow…." Ace gaped. He had never seen such a set-up.

The hole was far enough down that an ordinary pokémon would have given up going lower and turned around keeping it safe, the crevice you would see as a crack led down into a cave. A small gap in the right wall leaked some water into a small pool for drinking, and a small clutter of berries lined the left wall with other herbs, plants, and several different kinds of injure-treating supplies. In the middle of the den a large nest made of twigs, moss, bracken branches, and leaves blanketed the cave floor. It was a perfect den. For one, it might be a little crowded with two, but they would still have enough elbow-room so it won't be so stuffy.

"Here," Shimmertail said, dropping a rattata at Ace's paws. "You must be hungry."

"Oh no," Ace said, putting a paw on the limp body and pushing it back towards Shimmertail. "I can catch my own."

His stomach growled a protest. Shimmertail laughed. "Your stomach says different. Don't worry I have plenty."

With that Shimmertail sat down and watched Ace intently. Expectantly. Suddenly Ace got the message.

"Oh, right!" He bent his head and started to eat slowly, very aware that Shimmertail was watching his every move.

Aces flattened his ears subconsciously. When he had finished he carefully nosed the bones into a small pile and prepared to take them outside. Shimmertail yawned, "So Sparky," She began, "Why'd you leave home?"

"Huh?" Ace lifted his head too quickly and bumped his head on the roof. "Ouch!" he rubbed his head with his paw. "OW. What was that?"

Shimmertail sighed in exasperation. "I asked why you leaved home in the first place." She looked him up and down. "You obviously have no survival skills whatsoever."

Ace growled and his pelt sparked angrily. Shimmertail flinched. "Sorry." Ace muttered. He hurriedly stopped the sparks and calmed down. "I left home because my parents said when I turned fourteen I had to live on my own. They both said that when they turned fourteen they moved out so they assumed I would too."

Shimmertail blinked. "Wow, talk about tough love. But that's what happened to me too. My dad said, 'Shimmertail, when you turn thirteen you're moving out, also you're adopted, your mother was a house-pokémon and we never really loved you.'"

Ace's eyes widened. "Really? He said all that?"

Shimmertail shrugged. "Pretty much. I didn't have a very healthy upbringing. But hey! We need to make your bed; unless of course, you want to sleep on the floor. Follow me."

Shimmertail bounced to her paws and started up to the surface. Ace followed hurriedly. When Ace pushed his way out of the crevice-cave he noticed it had grown darker out. Shimmertail was whacking a bush with her tail in the dimmed almost-night light.

"You can start," *pant* _WHACK_ "by getting some leaves," *pant* _WHACK _"Got it?" *pant*

Ace nodded. "Good," Shimmertail started to walk away, "I'm going to go get some moss and stuff. Brb."

Cautiously Ace began to hit the bushes with his paws. "Rattata dung!" he spat. "I don't have a tail anymore! URRR!"

Ace's pelt started to spark up and he zapped the bushes with electricity. The bushes caught fire and started to blaze almost instantly.

"Uhhhh…. UHHHHH….." Ace scrabbled around. "Ummm…." Ace wasn't sure what to do. Without thinking he started to blow on the fire, hoping it would go out. Ace yelped as the fire only burned brighter and a long blazing flame pillared out the top. Ace stepped back slowly as the grass caught fire, and soon the bushes and trees next to that caught the flame.

"SHIMMERTAIL!" Ace screamed. "Shimmert-"he broke off as he spotted an elegant figure moving gracefully through the flames. "What in the name of Arceus…"

Ace stared entranced as the figure moved closer and closer, her fur blistering but yet remaining perfect and unsigned. Then the figure seemed to dance in the fire her paws moved slowly in a sort a ballet. Almost as graceful on two paws as she was on one the figure moved her back paws and fore paws to an unheard melody. Then she stretched her paw out to Ace as if to invite him to join her.

"Oh no sorry I, uhh, can't dance." Ace stumbled. "Also I, uhh, don't think I would do very well in that fire."

She slipped her other paw out to him through the wall of flames. She reached for his front paws and took them into hers. Taking them in her warm paws she gently pulled him into the fire. Ace slowly got himself on his back paws like the she-pokémon. He touched one paw to the flames around him.

"It- It's not hot." he whispered in disbelief. The flames were very peaceful. Very calming. Ace found himself staring into the pokémon's glowing eyes.

Her irises weren't visible, only two beautiful glowing shining eyes. She slowly leaned towards him and he leaned towards her. Ace closed his eyes and she closed hers their heads moved together slowly. The she-pokémon tilted her head slightly to her right and Ace tipped his slightly to his right too. Their lips brushed so softly. Suddenly the clam was shattered by a loud shouting voice.

"Ace! ACE!" It was Shimmertail. The two jerked away suddenly and dropped to all-fours. The she-pokémon jerked her head to the side to observe the approaching Vaporeon. Her eyes narrowed then she looked at him.

Their eyes met and Ace moaned. "Please. Please don't go…" The pokémon looked at the ground sadly. Then she swiftly leaned up and touched her nose to Ace's. Ace's eyes widened. In the very far reaches of his mind a voice assured him, _We will meet again…._ The she-pokémon turned around quickly and padded away farther into the flames. "No….don 't…go….."

Ace spoke slowly in a faraway voice. "No…" Ace teetered on his paws. His ears flopped to the side weakly and he tipped over.

As his body contacted with the ground, an echolike screaming filled Ace's head. It was Shimmertail screaming at Ace as she ran towards the dying fire. Ace's eyes slowly flickered closed, and slowly Shimmertails image and voice dyed away to black nothingness.

**End**

**Update: Well as you know this is my first story and I wrote it a little while back. So... Yea. Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. **

**-CleverFox **


	3. Recovery and Remembering

Chapter 3: Recovery and Remembering

Slowly Ace opened his eyes to see a blurry image before him. He groaned and tried to sit up.

Ace winced with pain and flopped down again. His body ached and he had a pounding in his head. Trying not to move too much he glanced around him to see he was in Shimmertails den. Suddenly a familiar blue Vaporeon figure slid into the den carrying a freshly caught rattata.

She gaped and dropped the rattata when she saw him awake. Shimmertail was at his side in an instant. "Ace!" she cried. "You're awake! Thank Arceus! I was afraid you'd never come to."

"Shimmertail?" Ace moaned. "What happened?"

"You decided to play with fire and you got burned! Badly. What were you thinking?" she growled. "You could have been killed you're lucky I was just coming back so I could put out that fire!"

Suddenly all of Ace's memory of last night flooded back to him." I remember now!" he said suddenly and tried to sit up again only to flinch at his burns and slump back down. "That pokémon I saw in the fire! But….." he glanced down at his burned yellow spikes. "How am I burned? When I was in the fire with that pokémon the fire wasn't hot at all!"

Ace looked down sadly. Shimmertail shook her head. "Well whatever happened, you blacked out and I put out the fire. Then I brought you back to the den and tended to your wounds."

Ace nodded. "Well, thank you Shimmertail. I'm very grateful; I might have died if you hadn't been there."

"Here," Shimmertail said pushing the fresh rattata towards him, "And don't say that you can catch your own, because you can't!" Ace mumbled his thanks and tucked into the prey then slowly he drifted to sleep.

**One Week Later….**

Ace stretched in the sunlight letting his muscles adjust to the warm sun on his fur in the bright day. Shimmertail followed him out of the den and stretched her lean, glossy furred body in the daylight.

A week had passed since the fire and Ace had pretty much recovered from the worst of his burns, thanks to Shimmertails herbs. The two had decided to start journeying away from the den to find a more secure place. Ace cast a fond gaze at Shimmertail. He had been under her care for the past seven days and they had really grown close being in the den together all the time. Not counting of course, the times when Shimmertail had gone out to collect herbs and catch prey for them to eat.

Autumn had struck the forest and the places around it. A cool breeze filled the air and chilled the two Eeveelutions momentarily. Ace just kept staring at Shimmertail. _She really is quite pretty now that I think about it. _Ace thought. Shimmertail then caught Ace staring at her and felt her pelt grow hot. _Why is Ace staring at me? _But for some reason Ace's gaze only warmed Shimmertail more.

"Well," she said breaking the silence," we'd better get going! Let's head that way."

She said gesturing in a different direction. Ace nodded and set off in the lead. Shimmertail picked up her bundles of herbs and healing remedies she had insisted on taking despite Ace's protests that it was a waste. _He'll thank me later. _She thought.

"So Sparky," Shimmertail mumbled around her package. "When we do get to wherever we're going what are you planning on doing?"

Ace shrugged. "Not sure. Probably settle down find a den and maybe consider starting a family. But that's not for a long time now." He said breezily, as if it didn't matter.

Shimmertail gulped slightly. "Anyone in mind?" she risked.

Ace looked surprised for a second then shook his head making his ears flop around. "Uh…. Well not really….. I assumed I'd meet whoever it is when I get older and settle down and all…."

The two slipped into an awkward silence for a while just traveling quietly. Then Ace, hating the silence, broke it.

"Well," he began," Remember last week during the fire when I was actually in the fire, I met someone."

"Oh?" Shimmertail asked. Ace nodded awkwardly.

"Uh yea, she was kind of nice. I never got to talk to her though. She left before I caught her name."

"I see…." Shimmertail said dejectedly. Slowly the same silence crept up on the two and covered them with a strange sense.

After a long time of walking in quiet, suddenly Ace's pelt sparked up and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Shimmertail fretted, dropping her herbs.

"I don't know," Ace growled. "I just feel like we're being watched."

Shimmertail gulped. She hadn't said anything but she'd been feeling like that for a while now. Ace growled deeply. "Come out and show yourself! We know you're out there!" he barked. "No use hiding!"

"I wasn't hiding!" A new voice said defiantly. "I just didn't want you to see me yet."

It continued and then a bush rustled nearby. A purrloin stepped gently out into the path they were traveling on.

"Who are you?" Ace demanded. "Calm down, will you? Sheesh. No need to be rude." she purred. She stalked over to Ace and started circling him like a sharkpedo circling prey. "No need to play hero, darling." she cooed running her tail under Ace's muzzle in a flirty sort of way. Ace growled slightly. The purrloin stopped circling.

"Fine. I can tell you're not playing around anymore. I-"

She broke off as Ace interrupted her. "I never _was _playing." he growled.

"Whatever." she said brusquely. "Anyways, my name is Jewel. You can probably guess why." she said proudly and flashed the diamond jewelry around her neck, wrapped around her tail, and wrists. "I'm from a pokémon town a little ways from here." Jewel continued.

"A town!?" Shimmertail spoke up for the first time now. "That's perfect! Jewel, can you take us there?"

Ace gave her a bewildered look and Jewel blinked, obviously surprised. "Umm…. OK. But don't you want to know why I was following you?"

"We can find that out later!" Shimmertail said eagerly. "Let's go to the town now!"

"Err, OK." Jewel stammered. "Follow me." she said gesturing in the direction of where she had emerged from the bush with her bejeweled tail. Shimmertail picked up her bundle of herbs and gave Ace an excited glance and then followed Jewel eagerly. Ace stared after them confused for a few seconds then followed more slowly. _This is interesting_, he thought.

**End**

**Update: I'm not sure if this counts as longer but... Sorry. I know I stink at this. :P Anyways I'm trying. Like I said this is my first fan fiction I ever wrote so cut me a little slack. Plus since I don't have word on my computer I have to type all this on a different computer, save it to my flashdrive, convert it to my laptop and then download it to . Then I have to revise it and stuff so... yea. **

**Ace: This is taking a while and is REALLY confusing. Who was the random pokemon in that fire?**

**CleverFox: How did you get here?**

**Ace: O_O ... SHIMMERTAIL SHE'S ON TO US! *runs away***

**CleverFox: What the heck? *shrugs* Bye!**

**-CleverFox SAE**


	4. Towns and Tents

**Hey-o. It took me a while to update cause I was busy with another story and all. SOOOOO... enjoy this. Hope you like it. Drop a review, click that favorite, and follow me on FanFiciton! I appreciate it! :3**

* * *

Chapter 4 : Towns and Tents

Ace and Shimmertail followed Jewel indecisively.

As they walked the purrlion rambled on about how she was so happy to have stumbled upon them and how she hadn't meant to freak them out or anything by following them.

Every so often Ace or Shimmertail would throw in a "Yeah." or a "Sounds cool." Just to make her think they were listening.

Ace was deep in thought. He had a stern gaze locked on the ground in front of him and as if her were having a staring contest with the patch of grass.

Shimmertail gazed at him thoughtfully.

She really did like him. Sure he was the kind of pokemon that came off as a crazy newbie Jolteon who only just evolved who jumps into fire to dance with his 'imaginary' friends but still.

"And that's how I won the inheritance!" Jewel finished breathlessly.

"Sounds cool….." Shimmertail said distantly.

Jewel huffed. _They're not listening to me at all. _he though bitterly.

Mischief flashed in her cat eyes as she got an idea.

"Hey Ace," she said. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yeah…." Ace droned.

"Thanks Acey!" Jewel purred mischievously.

"Hey Shimmertail," she mewed. "Your tails caught on fire."

"Sounds cool….." Shimmertail said in a faraway voice.

Jewel burst into fits of purring laughter and the three had to stop walking to wait for her to calm down.

"What's so funny Jewel?" Ace said giving her a lopsided frown. "Why'd we stop walking?"

"Look guys," Jewel said after her laughter had subsided.

"If I'm boring you with my stories its rude not to at least say so in a nice way. If you'd rather walk in complete silence don't let me stop you." she mumbled. "We're almost there. Follow me."

With that she got up and started along the trail again. Shimmertail and Ace scrambled to their paws and ran after her.

A little while of walking later Jewel stops in front of a fern.

"Here we are." she mewed. "This is the entrance to the hidden town."

Shimmertail looked around. "Where?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Here." Jewel said getting a little agitated. She swept her tail at the bush.

"This is a _hidden _down after all. Of course the entrance has to be hidden from trainers." she meowed in an uninterested voice. .

"Ok, so how do we get in?" Ace said tilting his head to the side and studying the bush.

"First I have to let the guards know its me." Jewel said. "Be right back."

And then she bounded off into the forest her bejeweled tail whisking into a bush before disappearing.

Moments later she bounded back to them and halted in front of the two eeveelutions.

"Ok," Jewel began. "They're going to lift the veil. Come in as quickly as you can. The 'exit' will disappear but its still there so don't panic or do anything stupid."

The two nodded and Jewel looked up into the trees and waved her tail.

A few seconds later she motioned for them to come towards the fern.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Ready." the Jolteon and Vaporeon chorused.

"Ok, go…. NOW!" Jewel said and suddenly sprang into the shallow fern disappearing instantaneously.

The eeveelutions hesitated for a second and then followed her.

They both cleared the distance between them and the fern and plowed into it.

To their surprise they tumbled out the 'other end' of the fern which was a huge cleared area with many dens and caves all around it.

A large pre-set bonfire site stood around the middle of the town with ready fire wood next to it.

Lamps hung outside of each den or cave giving it a welcoming glow in the evening light.

A cool breeze whisked around the town and many pokemon were seen padding blissfully along the paths of the peaceful city.

"Wow…" Shimmertail breathed.

She couldn't believe it. All her life she'd wanted to see a town like this and now she was!

"Welcome to Celestial Town!" Jewel purred, padding up to them with a happy smile on her face.

"This place is amazing!" Shimmertail exclaimed, her blue tail swished on the ground in excitement.

"I'm glad you like our town." Jewel said cheerfully, not sounding nearly as vane or proudly mysterious as before. As if her home town had calmed her in a sort.

Ace turned around and saw that as Jewel had said the exit-entrance fern had disappeared.

"Where did the exit go?" Ace asked coolly.

Jewel turned her gaze away from a passing Persian and looked at Ace.

"Oh, that's easy." she purred. "The psychic pokemon in our town all work together to form a veil that keeps our town hidden." she explained.

"Psychic pokemon can do that?" Ace asked, slightly amazed.

"Yep," Jewel said nodding. "But enough about that how would you guys like to join in the weekly meeting tonight? There'll be refreshments." she added saying the end in a sing-song voice.

"I'm game if you are!" Ace said, happy about the thought of food. He turned to Shimmertail.

"Please tell me you're game." he pleaded.

Shimmertail laughed. "I'm game. Where is it?"

"Follow me.? Jewel said waving her tail making the jewelry on it glint in the setting suns last rays of the day.

Leading them through the incredibly large town the purrlion quickly led them to a large-ish tent with some lamps outside it.

"Come right in." she invited. "Eat all the refreshments you want. The meeting will start soon."

Shimmertail nodded her thanks before entering but Ace shot in without so much as a gesture towards their tour guide.

Ace bolted towards the refreshments line and grabbed a plate. As the slow line inched along he grabbed anything made out of meat and a few small appetizers.

Shimmertail followed him to the table and took a plate of her own. She didn't take nearly as much as Ace did but she took a good amount of food.

The two eeveelutions then took their plates to a table and sat down to eat and wait for the meeting to start.

Jewel and the Persian from earlier came over and sat with them.

"Ace, Shimmertail, this is my friend-" Jewel began only to be cut off by a gentle paw on her shoulder.

"I'll introduce myself dear Jewel." the Persian said smoothly.

"Hello, my name is Gem. At least that's what my friends call me. I don't believer I've ever seen you around before. Are you new residents?" Gem asked.

Ace, who was too busy stuffing his face with food, couldn't answer so Shimmertail answered for him.

"We're no sure if we're staying or anything. So I guess you could call us visitors we-" she was cut off a microphone produced static through the speakers set up and a voice came through the room.

"Testing, one two three. Testing." the voice said followed by more static.

Every-pokemon covered their ears as the static sound died away.

"Is this thing on?" a garchomp asked from the stage.

When only his clear cool voice echoed through the tent he continued.

"Welcome all! Both citizens of Celestial Town and visitors alike I welcome you all to the weekly night meeting!" he called.

"For those of you that don't know me I'm the mayor of the town and therefore one of its protectors. You can call me Mayor Blade or just Blade. Either works for me." Blade said with a smile.

"Now lets get down to business." he said quickly.

Blade then started his speech on the updates of the town newly hatched eggs, new residents, and a new cave being built across town.

"And now I have to come to a _very _important matter concerning the towns safety," Blades smile was replaced with a hard line and his expression turned serious.

"As you all are aware of the amount of trainer activity has increased dramatically over the past two weeks. We had hoped in the beginning it was just some abnormal behavior that would ware off eventually." he said gravely.

This was followed by a torrent of murmurs going through the crowd until Blade raised his hand for silence.

"Unfortunately we have been forced to heighten our defenses and cloaking technology to confirm our safety. As a result our psychic type residents have been working extra hard to keep the safety veil in check at all times." Blade sighed, he obviously did not want to continue the bad news.

The mayor faked a smile trying to make it look as genuine as possible before he continued, "Rest assured we will all be completely safe thanks to our wonderful psychic type friends!" he said trying to sound cheerful.

"So if you see a psychic type today please thank him or her for their services to our town." Blade added. "This concludes our meeting. Enjoy the rest of the week! And I'll see you all next Wednesday!" she concluded and walked off stage.

All the pokemon clapped and then all at once started to get up and slowly make their way towards the door.

Some stopped o chat or grab a drink but slowly everyone migrated towards the door.

"Hey Shimmertail did you hear about the increase in trainers?!" Ace asked urgently.

"Yea…" Shimmertail said nervously. "We're lucky none saw us on our way here!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jewel narrowed her eyes at the mayors retreating figure.

"I don't think Mayor Blade told us everything on the trainer activities." she said suspiciously.

"Don't worry yourself." Gem purred in her ear and rested his muzzle on her head. "If it was _really _important Blade would tell us."

"I guess you're right." Jewel sighed and enjoyed the feel of Gem's muzzle on her head before pulling away gently and turning to Shimmertail and Ace who were discussing the trainer matter.

"Hey you guys up for a bonfire?" she asked.

"Yea sounds great!" Shimmertail said smiling.

"The town holds one every night. It helps calm the town down and feel really secure." Gem said in a lazy, calm manner.

"Let's go." Jewel said leading the others out of the lamp-lit lent into the fresh air.

It was full dark now with only the lamps, the moon, and the bonfire shedding light on the peaceful town.

The four pokemon walked slowly over to the fire and sat down around it.

"Who wants smores?" Jewel asked in a tantalizing way.

"Us!" the three synchronized.

"I'll go get us the roasters!" Jewel volunteered and went off to get the stick to put the marshmallows on.

"I'll get the chocolate and graham crackers!" Shimmertail said and bounded off to collect her part.

"I'm on marshmallow duty!" Gem said and ran off to gather the marshmallows.

"I'll save our spot!" Ace called after them, disappointed he didn't get a real job.

Ace stared blankly into the fire and waited for the others to come back.

He was pondering what the mayor had said about the rise in human activity.

_What would happen if say, a human trainer did get into town!? What would they do? _he wondered.

Suddenly Ace spotted a figure in the fire.

The figure was unmistakable. It was the same pokemon figure who he had seen before.

This time she only ran through a small insert of the fire before disappearing into nothing and vanishing into the flames.

Aces eyes widened when he saw her.

Had he really seen what ha thought he had just seen?

But even if he had, what did it mean?

**End Chapter**

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy. I got tired of writing. :3 Also I apologize for the sudden modernization. Let me explain. A modern pokemon 'town' is rare and special thing. Which is why Shimmertail got excited when she heard about it. I understand stuff like speakers and microphones anr refreshment tables are odd things to have even is it IS a pokemon town but... It's 10:30 at night I'm REALLY tired and it took all my energy to write this so... Yea. We kinda went from warriors rural town style roughing it to modern meeting speakers and smores thing. Any questions? Drop me a review or send me PM and I'll be happy to get back to you! :3 Bye!**

**~ CleverFox **


End file.
